


Birthday

by ELStogs



Series: What Happens When the Fastest Man Alive Collides with the Overdramatic, Badass Bat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, M/M, happy birthday bruce, he's a mess, really short, wally forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELStogs/pseuds/ELStogs
Summary: So Wally can't figure out what's bothering him, but it's probably fine.Where Wally is a little of a mess and I wanted to write something for Bruce's birthday. So here it is.





	Birthday

Wally had something itching at his mind all day, and he couldn't place it. Just something was bothering him. Something important.

He zipped through the watchtower, deciding to distract himself with some Martian company. He wished he could go bother a billionaire, but there is apparently an important meeting so he'd mainly be bothering Alfred. Granted, the butler wouldn't call him a bother, but he has enough on his hands. 

J’onn offers him a friendly smile when he comes up to the main console, different screens open to missions all over the world.

“Hello Wally. Can I help you with anything?” He turns from the screens to the speedster.

“Just wanting some company.” He pulls a mini package of Oreos out of his pocket. “Plus I figured we could split the good stuff.”

“That is kind of you my friend.” The Martian takes a cookie and eats it slowly, keeping an eye on the console as Wally starts to ramble on about different topics. After about an hour of this, Mr Terrific joins them on the console, allowing J’onn to pay more attention to the speedster.

Wally doesn't notice the small changes in what J’onn is able to sense.

“If I may Wally, your mind seems clouded”

“It's nothing. Just feels like I'm missing something. But nothing to worry about.”

Just as Wally finishes his sentence, Superman comes through the teleporter, flying up to the console area with a childlike smile.

“Are you two off duty?”

“I am. Just bothering J’onn right now.” Wally grins. “What are you so happy about?”

Superman grins and shows Wally a picture frame with a magazine article inside. The article's headline reads “Gotham playboy Bruce Wayne now an Alien's Sex Slave?” and the article below tells the story of a testimony of someone who is apparently a close friend of Bruce's expressing concern about his well being.

“Wow Supes, you collect this quality reporting?” Wally grins, holding back giggles.

“Lois does actually. She helps leak stories like this for fun. We always give the best one as a birthday present.” 

Wally freezes at that. Birthday. Holy shit. It's his birthday. How did Wally forget his birthday. It'd be one thing if it was just that they're dating. But Bruce is actually Bruce Wayne. He is on famous birthdays. Wally’s an idiot. 

“Wally? You okay?” Superman rests his hand on his shoulder. 

“I forgot his birthday. I'm actually awful. I forgot his birthday.”

“Okay. Relax.” Superman pulls Wally away from the console. “He hates his birthday anyway. If you get him anything, he'll be happy.”

“Still have to get him something.” Wally zips to the telepad and looks up to J’onn. “Port me to Gotham please? I gotta move.”

Wally zips through the city and into a clothing store to change back into Wally West, keeping the boots on so he can run if he needs to. The store itself is more of a hipster, thrift store on the south side of the city. The sidewalks are crowded with different people walking through this little shopping district, most of the stores similar to the store he's in.

Okay. Present. What can he get Bruce that he doesn't already have……

The man has everything. He has Alfred. Alfred is everything. Wally can feel the world crashing down around him.

Wally spends an hour zipping around the city before stopping to sit on… well he's not sure. It looks like some ten foot tall modern art shapes thing, but it also has different people sitting and leaning on it. So it's also a bench? Gotham is weird. 

Wally taps his knee as he thinks. Bruce lives his life by his routine. Bruce Wayne has a million responsibilities and he's working all day. And Batman is working all night.

Sleeping pills? Wally figures Alfred would appreciate it more than Bruce. But damn Bruce could use them. 

Wally’s only hope is the nights when Bruce takes off, the nights when he relaxes and takes time for himself. What could he use then?

He had only one idea and just an hour to make it work. At least it's simple. 

Wally runs to the Manor once he was done, a small, sloppily wrapped present in his hand as he knocks on the front door. He bounces on the balls of his feet, still nervous about being here after a few months of dating.

He was here a couple days ago for Valentine's day. They shared a not-so-fancy dinner cooked my Alfred and was up late watching every movie Wally wanted to. He hadn't expected a low key date, but it was perfect.

Alfred snaps in front of his face with a smirk. Wally isn't sure when he opened the door, but now his face is scarlet.

“If you want to come in Master Wallace, you simply have to say so.”

“Sorry… got distracted.” Wally smile sheepishly, stepping inside. “Is Bruce here?”

“He is up in the office. I'll be up with coffee in a moment.”

Wally nods, walking up to the second floor at normal speed, walking silently into the large office, walls lined with bookshelves and a massive computer on the desk. Bruce sits in an armchair by the window, his laptop on the arm. He looks up at Wally and smiles softly.

“Didn't expect you over.” Bruce puts the laptop on the side table, nodding to the chair beside him. Wally, stares at the other man, frozen in fear for a moment before holding the soft present out in front of him.

“Happy birthday…” A beat of silence hits the room as Bruce stares at the present.

“Wally… you didn't have to get me anything.”

“I knew you'd say that… but I also forgot… about it.” He looks down, not wanting to see Bruce's face at that. “So I had to get you something. So take it.”

Wally didn't notice that Bruce had stood up until he felt the man's lips on his head, his calloused hand taking the present.

“Thank you Wally.”

Bruce carefully unwraps the present, making sure to not rip the paper. His smile grows at the pair of thick, dark blue, fuzzy socks folded around a firm stress ball. He take a them apart and looks to the redhead, trying to hold back laughter.

“Do not. Okay. I thought about it. This place gets cold in the winter and when you're not working you deserve to relax and your feet get freezing. And…”

Wally is cut off when Bruce’s lips meet his, a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

“I love it Wally. Thank you.” He kisses the redhead again before smirking teasingly. “And my feet are nothing on yours.”

“Shut up.” Wally smirks, leaning into the older man's hug, happy he liked it. “Happy Birthday Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is really short, and kind of pointless, and I took a break from writing a different continuation of this series to crank this out, but I'll be bringing more of this. Definitely longer and hopefully better written. Because this pairing is like, my relaxation writing. I'm literally in college for writing and also working on a YA novel, but this is my happy guilty pleasure time. So there will be more.


End file.
